milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Murphy
Sara Murphy is Milo's older sister. She is voiced by Kate Micucci. Personality Sara Murphy is quite protective of her little brother, Milo. She is sometimes worried that Milo could ruin her important moments, but she still likes to spend time with him. Sometimes her concerns for Murphy's Law so overwhelm her that she makes errors ruining the moment for herself. (''The Doctor Zone Files''). She uses her cellphone a lot. (''The Wilder West''). She is a huge ''Doctor Zone'' fan. Her shirt and pajama shirt both have a Time Ape image on them. In ''The Wilder West'' she spends the entire time on the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch taking pictures and collecting dirt samples because it is believed to be the filming location of an episode of ''Dr. Zone''. Physical Appearance Sara is a fair skinned, slender girl aged seventeen years. She has chin length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears pink capris, a white t-shirt with light blue sleeves and a picture of Time Ape on the front and red sneakers with white soles. She wears green four leaf clover hair clips. History In The Doctor Zone Files she and Milo go to see the Doctor Zone movie with Melissa and Zack. During the wait she worries that the tickets will be destroyed. After calming down an angry mob of Doctor Zone fans she looses the tickets. Fortunately, the pistachio cart that was launched in to the sky before destroyed a section of the theater,allowing the four to see the movie. In Party of Peril she keeps watch for her brother while preparing for his birthday party. In The Wilder West she discovers the mysterious shooting location of a Doctor Zone episode. She informs the fan club who believe her until Jarvis tells them of a race horse with the same name. She is depressed until he confirms the episode was shot their. In Family Vacation she goes on vacation with her family and they lose track of Milo, but are reunited by him in rapids. Relationships Family Martin and Brigette Murphy Sara is close with her parents, as she is happy to go on vacation with them and watches television with them and her brother. Milo Murphy Sara and her younger brother are close, they are both fans of ''The Doctor Zone Files'' and have a caring sibling relationship. Acquaintances Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase Sara is warm towards her brother's friends. ''Dr. Zone'' fan club Sara often hangs out with fellow ''Dr. Zone'' fans. Orton Mahlson Since the creator and star of her favorite show is a local, Sara occasionally watches him in his home. Gallery "|Screenshot (4052).png}} Trivia *Sara is one of the only seven characters who's eyes are shown with pupils. **The others are, Brigette Murphy, Melissa Chase, Jackie, Joni, Mr. Block and Mr. Brulee. *She sometimes watches Orton Mahlson from behind a tree on his property. Episodes *The Doctor Zone Files *Party of Peril *The Wilder West *Family Vacation *Athledecamathalon (Milo's flashback) *We're Going to the Zoo *Missing Milo *Love Toboggan Reference http://deadline.com/2016/02/weird-al-yankovic-cast-voice-milo-murphys-law-disney-xd-1201696262/ pl:Sara Murphy vi:Sara Murphy Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Female Category:2016 Category:S Category:Supporting Characters Category:A to Z Category:Kids Category:Season 1 Category:Browse Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Murphys